Czesław Niemen
*Grzegorz Wilk *Agnieszka Twardowska *Filip Lato |Wykonywany utwór = *„Wspomnienie” *„Jednego serca” *„Dziwny jest ten świat” *„Sen o Warszawie” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Dziewiąta }} Czesław Niemen, właściwie 'Czesław Juliusz Niemen-Wydrzycki '(ur. 16 lutego 1939 w Starych Wasiliszkach, zm. 17 stycznia 2004 w Warszawie) - polski kompozytor, multiinstrumentalista, piosenkarz rockowy i autor tekstów piosenek. Jeden z najważniejszych i najwybitniejszych twórców muzyki w Polsce. Dzieciństwo i wczesna młodość Czesław Niemen urodził się jako Czesław Juliusz Wydrzycki 16 lutego 1939 w Starych Wasiliszkach w ówczesnym województwie nowogródzkim (obecnie Białoruś). Jego rodzicami byli Anna z domu Markiewicz (1897-1986) i Antoni Wydrzycki (1896-1929), wykonujący liczne prace rzemieślnicze, m.in. strojenie fortepianów i naprawę zegarów. Miał siostre Jadwigę (ur. 1926), Śpiewał już w szkolnym chórze w szkole dziesięciolatce oraz w chórze kościelnym (tam grał też na organach). Wraz z chórem szkolnym koncertował w innych szkołach. W latach 1953-1954 uczęszczał do klasy fortepianu liceum pedagogicznego w Grodnie. Jak wspomina jego kolega ze szkoły muzycznej w Grodnie, Mikołaj Szyszygin, Czesław uczęszczał z nim do Szkoły Muzycznej w Grodnie przez rok, jednak został z niej wyrzucony, gdyż opuszczał zajęcia. Razem grali na występach szkolnych, Szyszygin na domrze, a Wydrzycki na bajanie (rosyjska odmiana akordeonu). W 1958 roku poślubił w Grodnie swoją pierwszą miłość, Marię Klauzunik. Przesiedlenie do powojennej Polski Został przesiedlony do powojennej Polskiw 1958 roku w ramach ostatniej fali masowych przesiedleń Polaków z Kresów Wschodnich. Rodzina Wydrzyckich zdecydowała się ostatecznie na repatriację, by Niemen uniknął powołania do Armii Radzieckiej. Rodzina rok spędziła w obozie dla repatriantów w Drawsku Pomorskim, a następnie zamieszkała w Świebodzinie, Białogradzie i ostatecznie w Kołobrzegu, a Czesław znalazł się w Gdańsku, gdzie rozpoczął naukę w średniej szkole muzycznej, w klasie fagotu. Równocześnie występował w studenckich teatrach, kabaretach i klubie Żak w Gdańsku, śpiewając po Hiszpańsku i polsku piosenki latynoamerykańskie, akompaniując sobie na gitarze. Dwie z tych piosenek pojawiły się później na jego pierwszej płycie. Jednocześnie zarabiał pracując dorywczo w porcie lub strojąc fortepiany. W tym okresie poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Helmutem Nadolskim. W 1960 r. urodziła się jego córka Maria. Wraz z rodziną mieszkał wówczas w Sopocie. Z pierwszą żoną rozwiódł się w 1971 r. Początki muzyczne W 1962 roku poznał Franciszka Walickiego, który zaczął go promować i organizować występy. W tym samym roku odniósł duży sukces na Festiwalu Młodych Talentów w Szczecinie i w nagrodę odbył trasę po z zespołem Czerwono-Czarni. To właśnie Walicki z trudem przekonał Niemena, by zamiast piosenek latynoskich i rosyjskich zaczął grać rocka. Zespół Niebiesko-Czarni Po odniesieniu pierwszych sukcesów w konkursach wykonawców amatorów, zaczął dzięki Walickiemu występować z zespołem Niebiesko-Czarni i komponować. 10 października 1962 nagrał z nimi małą płytę, tzw. EP, z 4 utworami, w tym śpiewaną przez siebie piosenką Lekcja twista. Związał się uczuciowo z solistką zespołu Adą Rusowicz. W 1963 r. Wystąpił na I Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu z własną kompozycją "Wiem, że nie wrócisz", która przeszła niezauważona. Wyróżniono go tam dopiero w 1964 r. W grudniu wystąpił z grupą Niebiesko-Czarni w słynnej paryskiej sali Olympia. W tym okresie za namową żony Franciszka Walickiego Czesławy, Wydrzycki zaczął posługiwać się pseudonimem artystycznym Niemen, jako nie tylko atrakcyjniejszym marketingowo w Polsce, ale także łatwiejszym do wymówienia dla cudzoziemców. Później oficjalnie zmienił nazwisko na Niemen-Wydrzycki. Nazwisko Niemen Wydrzycki przyjął od rzeki Niemen, płynącej w pobliżu jego miejsca urodzenia. Stosował on jednak odmianę Niemena, Niemenem, inną niż w przypadku nazwy rzeki. Dziennikarz Andrzej Ibis-Wróblewski sugerował, że Wydrzycki powinien odmieniać swój pseudonim tak jak rzekę - Niemna, Niemnem. Artysta z tym się jednak nie zgodził. Również w 1964 r. wystąpił z zespołem w warszawskiej Sali Kongresowej przed występem Marleny Dietrich, przy czym na występ grupy jako supportu nalegała sama Dietrich, która słyszała Niemena wcześniej w Paryżu. Z grupą Niebiesko-Czarni występował na koncertach w Polsce, m.in. na festiwalu w Sopocie w 1965, na Węgrzech i we Francji. W listopadzie 1965 roku wystąpił jako solista na festiwalu w Rennes. Z zespołem nagrał kilka małych płyt, zrealizował też wiele nagrań dla radia. Zakończył z nim współpracę w listopadzie 1965 toku, po trasie koncertowej w Jugosławii. Czesław Niemen debiutował jako piosenkarz bigbitowy, śpiewając rock and rollowe i rockowe piosenki w stylu The Beatles oraz ballady. Do największych przebojów pierwszego okresu należą dynamiczny utwór "Czy wiesz?" i sentymentalna ballada "Pod Papugami". Wkrótce jednak zaczął zmierzać w stronę ambitniejszej muzyki, adresowanej do bardziej wymagającej młodzieży akademickiej. Utwory z okresu współpracy z grupą Niebiesko-Czarni nagrał potem na nowo na płycie Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz z grupą Akwarele. Od 18 do 20 stycznia 1964 Czesław Niemen wraz z grupą Niebiesko-Czarni występował przed koncertami Marleny Dietrich w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie. W pierwszej części koncertu Marlene Dietrich usłyszała utwór Niemena "Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz", który w listopadzie 1964 nagrała płytę z własnym tekstem (Mutter, hast du mir vergeben). Opuszczenie grupy Niebiesko-Czarni i utworzenie grupy Akwrele Oficjalnie opuścił zespół Niebiesko-Czarni w listopadzie 1965, a jesienią 1966 wraz z muzykami zespołu Chochoły utworzył zespół Akwarele. W roku następnym odbył z nimi pierwszą trasę, rozpoczętą koncertem 16 stycznia 1967 w Jeleniej Górze. Dokonał nagrań dla radia i na małą płytę, a w kwietniu 1967 r. zarejestrował materiał na longplay Dziwny jest ten świat. 25 czerwca 1967 wystąpił z piosenką tytułową "Dziwny jest ten świat" na festiwalu w Opolu, gdzie wzbudził wielkie zainteresowanie i otrzymał nagrodę m.in. Polskiego Radia. Piosenka "Dziwny jest ten świat" stała się najbardziej znanym z polskich protest-songów i hymnem młodzieży końca lat sześćdziesiątych. Sukces W 1967 Niemen wystąpił m.in. na festiwalu w Sopocie oraz w Kolonii w Niemczech, a w styczniu 1968 na targach MIDEM w Cannes. Niemen nagrał album Sukces, który został złotą płytą, stał się też bohaterem krytycznego filmu krótkometrażowego pod tym tytułem, w reżyserii Marka Piwowskiego, który pokazano w czerwcu 1968. W październiku 1968 Niemen i Akwarele nagrali jeszcze płytę Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz?, a w grudniu Niemen odebrał wspomnianą złotą płytę. Niemen Enigmatic Od lutego 1969 do lipca 1970 Czesław Niemen z zespołem występował we Włoszech, początkowo jako I Niemen, a od lipca 1969 jako Niemen Enigmatic, w zmienionym składzie. Nagrał kilka singli, zarejestrował też fragmenty koncertów. Grał głównie w klubach, a w czerwcu 1970r. wystąpił na festiwalu Cantagiro. Czesław Niemen związał się uczuciowo z piosenkarką Faridą, z którą w listopadzie 1970 odbył trasę po Polsce. W swej twórczości Czesław Niemen włączał się w kolejne dominujące w światowej muzyce rockowej prądy, tworząc własne, indywidualne i charakterystyczne odmiany muzyki - od rocka psychodelicznego przez symfoniczny Rock progresywny (album Niemen Enigmatic z monumentalnym utworem Bema pamięci żałosny rapsod do tekstu C.K. Norwida) aż po awangardowy jazz-rock (albumy Niemen Vol. 1 i Niemen Vol. 2) oraz muzykę elektroniczną. W październiku 1969 , w przerwie występów, grupa Niemen Enigmatic nagrała tak zatytułowaną płytę z czterema kompozycjami do słów wybitnych poetów, która ukazała się na początku 1970. Na przełomie 1969/70 zrealizowano film ilustrujący utwór Bema pamięci żałosny rapsod. Album ten stał się rewelacją i do dziś jest wybierany na jedną z dwóch najlepszych płyt polskiego rocka. Zobacz też *Paweł Tucholski *Grzegorz Wilk *Agnieszka Twardowska *Filip Lato Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji